1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tertiary phosphine compound which is coordinated to various transition metals to form catalysts useful in asymmetric synthesis reactions and a transition metal complex comprising said phosphine compound as ligand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, many reports have been made on transition metal catalysts used in the asymmetric synthesis reactions. It is well known that, among these catalysts, complexes of transition metals such as ruthenium, palladium and rhodium which comprise an optically active tertiary phosphine compound as a ligand have the excellent catalytic activities in the asymmetric syntheses (see JAPAN CHEMICAL SOCIETY Ed., ELEMENTS OF CHEMISTRY "KAGAKU SOSETSU") 32, "Chemistry of Organic Metal Complexes" (1982) 237-238).
Japanese Patent KOKAI Publication No. 17491/1993 describes that 2-diphenylphosphino-2'-methoxy-1,1'-binaphthyl having an axial asymmetry is an excellent ligand, and Japanese Patent KOKAI Publication No. 238964/1993 discloses an asymmetric formic acid reduction of a substituted allyl alcohol derivative using a catalyst having the above binaphthyl compound as a ligand. But, a selectivity and a yield of the reaction product can be still improved.
Japanese Patent KOKAI Publication No. 255353/1993 discloses an asymmetric hydrosilylation of a bicyclo[2.2.n]-compound with the above catalyst. However, the reaction tends to proceed explosively, while an asymmetric yield is decreased when a solvent is used to control the reaction. Therefore, the disclosed reaction is not necessarily satisfactory.